Wireless networks transmit and receive information utilizing varying techniques and protocols. For example, but not by way of limitation, two common and widely adopted techniques used for communication are those that adhere to the Institute for Electronic and Electrical Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards such as the IEEE 802.11n standard, the IEEE 802.11ac standard and the IEEE 802.11ax standard.
The IEEE 802.11 standards specify a common Medium Access Control (MAC) Layer which provides a variety of functions that support the operation of IEEE 802.11-based Wireless LANs (WLANs) and devices. The MAC Layer manages and maintains communications between IEEE 802.11 stations (such as between radio network interface cards (NIC) in a PC or other wireless device(s) or stations (STA) and access points (APs)) by coordinating access to a shared radio channel and utilizing protocols that enhance communications over a wireless medium.
IEEE 802.11ax is the successor to 802.11ac and is proposed to increase the efficiency of WLAN networks, especially in high density areas like public hotspots and other dense traffic areas. IEEE 802.11ax also uses orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA), and related to IEEE 802.11ax, the High Efficiency WLAN Study Group (HEW SG) within the IEEE 802.11 working group is considering improvements to spectrum efficiency to enhance system throughput/area in high density scenarios of APs (Access Points) and/or STAs (Stations).
The Wireless Gigabit Alliance (WiGig) developed and promoted the adoption of multi-gigabit per second speed wireless communications technology operating over the unlicensed 60 GHz frequency band.
The WiGig specification allows devices to communicate without wires at multi-gigabit speeds. The specification enables high performance wireless data, display and audio applications that supplement the capabilities of previous wireless LAN devices. WiGig tri-band enabled devices, which operate in the 2.4, 5 and 60 GHz bands, deliver data transfer rates up to 7 Gbit/s, about as fast as an 8-band 802.11ac transmission, and more than 11 times faster than the highest IEEE 802.11n rate, while maintaining compatibility with existing Wi-Fi devices. The 60 GHz signal cannot typically penetrate walls but can propagate off reflections from walls, ceilings, floors and objects using beamforming built into the WiGig system. When roaming away from a main or central point, the protocol can switch to make use of the other lower bands at a much lower rate, both of which can propagate through walls.
Bluetooth® is a wireless technology standard adapted to exchange data over, for example, short distances using short-wavelength UHF radio waves in the ISM band from 2.4 to 2.485 GHz. Bluetooth® is commonly used to communicate information from fixed and mobile devices and for building personal area networks (PANs). Bluetooth® Low Energy (BLE), also known as Bluetooth® Smart®, utilizes less power than Bluetooth® but is able to communicate over the same range as Bluetooth®.
Wi-Fi (IEEE 802.11) and Bluetooth® are somewhat complementary in their applications and usage. Wi-Fi is usually access point-centric, with an asymmetrical client-server connection with all traffic routed through the access point (AP), while Bluetooth® is typically symmetrical, between two Bluetooth® devices. Bluetooth® works well in simple situations where two devices connect with minimal configuration like the press of a button, as seen with remote controls, between devices and printers, and the like. Wi-Fi tends to operate better in applications where some degree of client configuration is possible and higher speeds are required, especially for network access through, for example, an access node. However, Bluetooth® access points do exist and ad-hoc connections are possible with Wi-Fi though not as simply configured as Bluetooth®.